


The Wrong Kind Of Tears

by UpsideDownCats



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Never thought I'd make something with Laura in it, The Clint/Natasha is one-sided, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownCats/pseuds/UpsideDownCats
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Wrong Kind Of Tears

Natasha was crying, but not the right kind of tears. She was supposed to be happy for them. She was supposed to be crying tears of joy. Instead, she was thinking about herself. Her lost chances. Her misery, worse than it had ever been. Her feelings were wrong. She should be happy that Clint was getting married to his soulmate. Instead, she only felt despair.

After the Ceremony, she was sobbing on her bed as Nick held her. He was one of the only people who knew she was in love. Coulson came in. She barely registered him. She felt dizzy. Was she dying of heartbreak? Already? Well, Clint had been dating  _ her _ for several months. No. She would not treat Laura badly. Laura made Clint happy. She should be grateful to her. 

She tried. She really did. But everything made her angry. The fact that she had been the maid of honor made it even worse. It felt like some kind of cruel joke. 

Just before the reception, Maria half dragged her out of the bed, telling her, “You don't have to go to the reception, you just have to get up.” But Natasha knew going would make Clint happy, so she got up, went to the bathroom, threw some makeup on her face to cover up the tears, and left for the reception.

It was a nightmare. People were happy everywhere and she was miserable. And she had to pretend to be happy. She was good at pretending, and sometimes she enjoyed it, but sometimes she hated it. This was definitely the latter.

She was sitting between Maria and Nick, and they were at the same table as Clint and Laura. She couldn’t make eye contact with anyone. 

When it was done, Natasha left as quickly as possible and went to her room. She got there and stopped. Clint was standing between her and the door. Her brain immediately went through eight different ways to get past him to the door, but she forced herself to stay still.  _ Breathe, just breathe. You are happy for him. Your best friend just got married. _

“Nat. Why are you avoiding me?” The way he said  _ Nat _ was enough to make her want to throw off her disguises and run to him.  _ You are happy for him. _

She forced a half laugh. “I thought you'd want to be with your new wife.” Oops. A little bitterness in her tone.

Clint noticed. “Nat, look- I know it's always been Natasha and Clint, I know we've always been partners, and I don't want this to change us.”

Natasha nodded slowly.  _ Breathe _ . “Okay,”she said slowly. “Okay.” 

Clint smiled and moved away without saying anything else. So much for not wanting anything to change. Normally they would have talked for hours. But no, that would never happen again. They would never sleep in the same room to help the nightmares. He was with Laura now, and nothing would ever be the same.


End file.
